Dia (MM)
Dia is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. A very frail and sickly young woman, Dia is lonely and isolated from the rest of the town. She's come to Flowerbud Village with her nurse Gina to rest, in an attempt to recover. She will stay in the Sanatorium once it's built behind the hospital, and rarely leaves. Because of her poor health condition, Dia has little energy to go out. She can, on rare occasions be seen taking walks. Although she may seem uptight, Dia appreciates any visitors she gets at the Sanatorium. Besides Gina and Kurt, Dia rarely gets visitors. She appreciates nature, as she cannot appreciate herself and likes herbs, fruits, flowers, and gems. Like in Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland, Dia appears to be quite wealthy. Her situation in Magical Melody, however, has changed. Location/Schedule *Inside the Sanatorium. *Inside the clinic. *Walking around just north of the Carpenter's shop. Likes and Dislikes Loved Gifts: Blueberry, Blueberry Jam, Blueberry Juice, Emerald Liked Gifts: Strawberry, Apple, Orange, Boiled Egg, Moondrop Flower, Coral, Pudding Disliked Gifts: Weeds, Toadstool Quotes 0 hearts: "Hi. I'm doing a lot of thinking. Please don't bother me right now." 1 heart: "I guess it's okay to talk for a little bit, but are you stuck with nothing to do?" 2 hearts: "It, it's... fine to talk. It will make a nice break from studying, so..." 3 hearts: "I had an operation and came here to recuperate, but my body.. is okay now. I just didn't want to be in the house.." 4 hearts: "Once my parents starting fighting, they tangled over many things. Gina recommended that I come here." 5 hearts: "I was unhappy and alone so I started acting selfishly toward Gina... Martha and the doctor.. I hate myself when I act like a child." 6 hearts: "You think I'm selfish and spoiled, don't you? Even I know it. I want to change myself as much as I can from here on." 7 hearts: "I want to be able to think about Mom and Dad in compassionate ways. I feel like I know more now about what it means to grow up." 8 hearts: "Being seperated from your parents... you're doing everything on your own. That's great.. I respect that." 9-10 hearts: "it's strange, isn't it? I dislike everyone except for Gina... But I feel I can be open when I talk to you." Proposal coming soon. Marriage Lines coming soon. Festivals :Star Festival: Summer 7 :Leave your house and Dia will be outside your door (but only if she's the one who likes you the most out of all the girls). The following conversation takes place: :Fireworks: 'Summer 24th :You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Dia will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if she's the one who likes you the most out of all the girls), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. :'Moon Festival: Fall 9th :Harvest Festival: Fall 24th :"Until now I had never been thankful for food. It's actually a very important festival." : Gift Events + Scripts 2-Heart Gift: '''Blueberry - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Dia to 2 hearts. "Good morning. Uh, here... I picked up a lot of these and came to share them with you. I just thought it would be a shame to throw them away. Well, take care." '''5-Heart Gift: '''Chocolate Cake - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Dia to 5 hearts. "Good morning. You... you have work today so I thought you might like a snack. I'm afraid it's not very good, but it's the best cake that I ever made. Please take it. Well, take care." Musical Note Dia provides you with the 86th musical note, "Princess", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. '''Note Description: “A young lady who's a little haughty. But she's fainthearted and lonely. You just can't turn your back on her. Category:Info Needed Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Female